


tere layi lardae gabru

by mehan kartik (daydreamingstoryteller)



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Coming Out, Family Feels, Homophobia, Hurt, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamingstoryteller/pseuds/mehan%20kartik
Summary: Aman imagined dozens of scenarios of how this would go.But however he imagined it, he always thought that he'd have been there to act as a buffer.He'd always imagined that he'd be the one breaking the news. That he'd be putting himself in the line of fire.In between his parents' wrath and rage and Kartik's fragile heart that was too full of hope.He never thought it would happen like this.He never thought he'd leave Kartik to fight this fight by himself....
Relationships: Kartik Singh & Shankar Tripathi, Kartik Singh & Sunaina Tripathi, Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	tere layi lardae gabru

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! I know we just ended raakh and im very grateful for that fic and the journey it took us on. the love i got for that fic, i'm hoping to get it for this one too. this is similar to raakh but quite different as well. but this is a story that i wanted to tell. Hope y'all like it! :)

It wasn't supposed to go like this. 

They weren't supposed to know.

Aman had tried so hard to keep these two parts of his life separate. They could never co-exist he knew. 

He'd always known.

That's why he'd spent so much time in making sure that his facade wouldn't slip. To keep up the charade, that he was just like everybody else. 

He tried so hard to keep it a secret. Only allowing himself to let his true self be seen when he was far away from home. 

And even then, he never went to these lengths to keep them away until he'd met Kartik. 

Kartik. 

Kartik was his sunshine, his best friend, his salvation and his love. 

Kartik was everything that Aman ever needed. Everything that he'll ever need. 

And he'd give anything to make sure he was alright and happy. 

He would do anything to keep him safe.

He never wanted to hurt Kartik. 

He never wanted to hurt his family either.

But the only way to do that was to keep the two of these parts of his soul separated.

It didn't matter that Aman hurt at the very thought.

He never cared for how he was tearing up his own soul by dividing the the very people that made him who he is. 

Never tried to think about how he was ripping his own heart in two.

He would do anything to protect them.

Kartik. And his family. 

But definitely more so Karitk. 

He imagined that maybe one day he'd get the privilege to bring these parts of his life together. 

Maybe come out in his own time.

Get them to sit down and introduce Kartik to them as their damaad. Slowly. 

Maybe. It will go okay. 

Maybe it would take time but they'll slowly come around. 

Or ... maybe he'd do something stupid and they'd catch him off guard. l

Maybe it'll leave him grappling with chaotic events as they unfold. 

Because they fucked up somewhere and outed themselves. 

Aman imagined dozens of scenarios of how this would go. 

But however he imagined it, he always thought that he'd have been there to act as a buffer.

He'd always imagined that he'd be the one breaking the news. That he'd be putting himself in the line of fire.

In between his parents' wrath and rage and Kartik's fragile heart that was too full of hope.

He never thought it would happen like this. 

He never thought he'd leave Kartik to fight this fight by himself....

Aman was supposed to be there. By his side. 

He was supposed to be the one fighting his family for Kartik. Not the other way around.

It was never supposed to be Kartik fighting by himself. 

Aman had promised. 

He'd promised he'd always be there. 

He was supposed to have _been_ there. 

It was never supposed to be like this. 

Aman....

half dead, lying in a hospital bed....

unconscious...

hurt.....

Aman in a hospital room, fighting for his life...

while the two parts of his world that were supposed to be separate collided unceremoniously outside the ICU doors.

Just like his bike and the lorry had in the accident that led him there to that bed in the first place. 

"I'll always fight for you" he'd had said to Kartik. 

But when it counted, he'd left him alone. 

He'd left him to fight against a cold hard unforgiving world alone. To fight the very people that made Aman who he was. 

Fight them just to get the right to be by Aman's side. 

**It was never supposed to go like this. but -**

**Has anything ever gone the way it was supposed to?**

**Author's Note:**

> this is more painful than raakh will be. im warning all of you beforehand. this isn't for the faint hearted. it will not be smooth sailing for our boys or the family. it will have fights, pain, screaming, and more. i cant say that it will have an ending that you guys would hope for. i can't really promise anything but that it will be an emotional rollercoaster ride so yea. 
> 
> tell me what you think!! i love comments so much. this fandom keeps me going through the comments ❤❤❤❤
> 
> (also nothing is getting updated until after the 14th im sorry, but. the 14th is very important so all my focus is on that thing now.)


End file.
